Dirty little secret
by Angelique644
Summary: AU:mandy's baby is lip's one.After going out of Juvie, Mickey learns about Mandy's rape and disappears. Going through administrative documents, Lip discover something that could help Mandy get her emancipation and the full custody of her child over Terry.


**Disclaimer:** unfortunately I don't own anything, if that was, Mickey and Ian would be end game and Fiona would have the brightest future she deserves.

**Warning:** English is not my first language, I wrote fan fiction in English to improve my skill, so, if there are some mistake grammatical or other, please to warn me, proofreading are welcome.

**Note:** Mandy's baby is Lip's one, sorry I'm still at 10th episode of season 2.

I don't swear so I tend to not make my character swear every three words, for some that could look a little ooc.

**Summary:** After going out of Juvie, Mickey learns about Mandy's rape and disappears. Going through administrative documents, Lip discover something that could help Mandy get her emancipation and the full custody of her child over Terry.

**Dirty little secret.**

Lip sees Mickey in the crow of the club, working at the bar more efficiently than he could ever expect from a bartender, even from Kev.

*So he really get a real job*

Coming across him, he can't repress a smirk before shooting to get hear over the noise.

- I'm really impressed, you totally fooled me, hell, you fooled everybody back home.

Mickey raises an eyebrow before shooting back.

-What the fuck you want Gallagher, and how the hell do you ever get in? You're not legal.

- As you did, fake ID. But get back to our first subject, how did you hide it for so long? And did that ever bother you for work? Don't worry I will not yell your dirty little secret from the rooftop.

Mickey frowns. Lip smiles, really pleased with himself.

- No intercourse with the customers, house policy.

- So you find the way out of the wardrobe, tired of Narnia? It's Ian who will be trilled by the way. And no, I not talking about you distaste for the beautiful gender, I talk about your other one jackass. But right no, it's a freaking blessing, I mean the dj kind of sucks. How could that even been called music?

- I don't see your point dumbass, sorry but some of you have to work so, if I may... I don't show you the way out Gallagher.

Mickey moves at the other end of the bar and serves some customer. Lip, no disturbed the slightest by Mickey behaviour, follows him and continues as if not dismissed.

- So you're rather admit that you're gay than admit it. But it's not like it's a shame or something of that kind, their not that much that you could to for that. The government give some subvention and stuff, that could even make you get into college, I can totally help you on it, you know, the speech about helping disable ...

- Get loose, assface, mind your own buisness !

Lip stares Mickey, too surprised by the outburst to hide is trouble. Mickey begins to clean the counter and some glass to get back some confidence.

- Too much pride, I see... Terry is really a freaking bastard and Mandy is not his only victim...

Mickey stops cleaning the glass and glares at Lip.

- What are you talking about ...

- I helped Mandy with the papers and other stuff, you know, so she have everything in order before the baby's birth...

- And you came to me because ...

- I found your medical records ...

Mickey grabs the counter so hard that his joint turn white.

- You found ...

If Lip wasn't that close, he could have missed it, the words quieter than a whisper.

- You know, if you talk to the police, he will probably not be send in jail but Mandy will get the kid's custody without any worry...

- I will not because nothing happen.

Mickey, red of anger, quits the counter and storms out of the club by the back door, Lip running after him. He catches him before he get into the subway.

- Mickey, come on. You're not the kind of guy to let another kid in Terry's hand!

- And why not?

- Because I know, you're not the bad guy that you pull off for everybody to see. If that was the case, you never would defend Mandy's reputation beating up her ex, you never would bring her to the hospital every time she got sick or hurt, you never would send her half our wages every month. You need me to continue because I could go for hours if needed.

Mickey, surprise clearly written all over his face, looks at Lip who begins to rock backwards and forwards, more used to see Mickey showing anger or boredom.

- How do you know?

- Mandy tell me, that and other stuff. She really worries about you, you know. She even fights whit Ian over you're suddenly disappearance. You should see the two; blaming each other then mourning for you together, that something. You should come back…

- I can't!

- Why? Will you keeping them waiting all your life? Because they're pining after you right now. Fuck, Ian's even looking through college application instead of West-Point pamphlets!

- You don't understand, it's my fault, it shouldn't have been happening…

Lip stare wide eyed at Mickey who seen to curl up on himself, broken.

- And how, you were 6, you couldn't defend yourself and if he decided to take his anger out on you, there not that much that you could have do…

- I should have been with her, not in Juvie but at home. I should have protected her. If I had more balls, I wouldn't have punched a cop to get back in Juvie. I would have man up and go not caring that Franck knows about me. And that wouldn't have happen!

Mickey looks at Lip, daring him to contradict him, tears in the eyes. Lip feels uncomfortable under his glance, not knowing how to answer to that statement, afraid to make the wrong move and seeing Mickey vanishes conclusively.

- So you decide to run away. Dude, you couldn't have done anything. The man decided to beat you up and leave you for dead back when you were a kid. He would have broken you skull permanently this time round if you see what I mean.

- Don't joke with that.

- I will not if you come back with me, you have been far away long enough. And kiddo begins to walk, driving Fiona nuts.

A shy smile begins to form on Mickey's lips. A bigger one on Lip's ones.

- Come back home. Really, New-York, couldn't have been gayer.

Lip grabs Mickey by the shoulder drags him along.

- Help me, dude, curiosity is killing me here. How did you hide it? Serious, even Mandy didn't know you're deaf before I show her the record. Hell, I have to go through it three times to realise that wasn't a hallucination.

- So, you're not as clever that you pretend. But it's easy, if nobody wants to talk to you, nobody will ever have any suspicion. And with whom you don't want to have a chat if not the resident bad boy.

Seeing Lip's puzzled look, Mickey roars with laughter resuming his way.


End file.
